


The Battle Before the Battle

by Sweetsugariness



Series: MamoUsa Week 2018 [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsugariness/pseuds/Sweetsugariness
Summary: (((For MamoUsa Week 2018 on tumblr!)) This fic is a Harry Potter AU of Sailor Moon, taking place during the 7th book. Mamoru and Usagi spend their last few moments together before the Battle of Hogwarts begins.





	The Battle Before the Battle

In her five years at Hogwarts, Usagi had never heard the halls so quiet. Even the dungeons weren’t as hollow and creepy as their name implied. Normally she found her Hufflepuff commons cozy. The hanging plants everywhere usually made the room feel alive. The fireplace in the center of the round room usually gave off warmth and light. But the hearth was doused tonight. The room was dark and blue and cold, and coupled with her heavy stomach it made Usagi feel like she was sinking into a deep ocean. She held onto Mamoru, her anchor. She needed to feel him against her, even if his body shook slightly from repressed fear. So when he tried to leave, she hooked onto his robes tighter.

 “Usako, listen to me.” She shook her head and looked up at him, hoping he could she the desperation in her watery eyes. He groaned and put his hands on her shoulders. “The professors are looking for the rest of the students and-”

“I am not leaving you!” Usagi told him. She pulled on the blue-and-bronze scarf he wore, pulling him closer. “Don’t tell me to leave you!”

 “Only seventh-years are going to be allowed to fight Usako, as it should be.” Mamoru explained. “Let the professors hide you, let them keep you safe.”

 “I’m not going to let you fight alone!” Usagi buried herself in his chest. “Especially not He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named. I won’t!”

“Usako! I don’t want you fighting either! If I lost you…” He didn’t even finish his words, just hugged her more. “Usako, if you died in this battle I’d never forgive myself. You know these Death Eaters, they have no probably maiming half-bloods like you. They might hesitate for me and that’ll at least give me a chance.”

“Might, or they might cast the Killing Curse on sight because you’re a so-called ‘blood traitor.’” Mamoru wided his eyes. “Rei told me that’s what her father calls Purebloods who don’t follow the rules.” He kissed her check but she frowned still. “Mamo, I’m so afraid. I’m so afraid the second I look away I’m going to see a flash of green and then you on the ground, gone. Please, please, don’t make me leave you.”

 “Usako I can’t let you be hurt or killed, not for me.” He kissed her forehead. “I think the professors might be heading towards the East Tower now. So go, find them and when this is over I’ll find you again. I promise.”

 Usagi walked two steps forward, stopped, and then turned on her heel to plant a deep kiss on his lips. He held her close once more, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed together until a thundering sound rang out from the sky.

 “Oh hell, they couldn’t have started already! He promised more time!” Mamoru cursed. Slowly Usagi backed away. The Ravenclaw was too busy checking the doors to see if anyone was coming, so he didn’t see her brandish a wand.

 “ _Expelliarmus_!” Usagi cried. Mamoru whipped his face to his wand flying across the corridor and then to her. “I’m sorry, Mamo. But if you aren’t going to let me fight with you, then I’ll fight on my own and you can find me there!”

“Usako!” He cried as she ran off towards the sounds of battering spells.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of an AU person but I do love crossovers, and the only series I'm as obsessed about as Sailor Moon is Harry Potter, so there you go. As for the house placements, I debated whether Usagi would be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. While she is brave and somewhat reckless, she doesn't really have the borderline arrogant some other Gryffindors so. Meanwhile, she's kind, tolerant, loyal, and a solider of justice so Hufflepuff in the end won out. Mamoru could be a Gryffindor too, but, again I feel like his intelligence is a pretty notable trait of his. Of course, feel free to disagree with which houses they'd be in!


End file.
